Falling In Love With My Phone
by thedarkwhiteangel
Summary: When Tessa Gray is left out in the rain by her brother, Nate, she receives several texts from an unknown person. They strike up a conversation, and "hit it off". Will Herondale is texting a girl over the phone. He has never met her "outside the phone", and yet he thinks he might be falling for her. Can he be in love with a girl he has never met? Wessa/Jessa. Modern Day Mundane AU.
1. Soaked To The Bone

_**I have become too lazy to write 'me' in front of my, obviously, speech. Anyway... guys, guys, guys... and gals of course. I am super excited about this fanfic, because it sorta happened to me! But I have a good feeling about this. I hope you peeps do too. Please review and tell me what you think!**_

**Will: Yeah. Review... because you care. Also, because I have no curse in this story... and when I have no curse I have apparently been refered to, by many people, as an adorable, hot... dork! As if I could be a dork! **

**Tessa: You're a dork! **

**Will: What?!**

**Jem: True.**

**Will: No!**

**Jem: Will, we both love you. Therfore... we only speak the truth.**

**Will: NO! You're being liars! Except for the part about loving me... everyone loves me.**

**Benidict Lightwood: Not me!**

**Gabriel: I loathe you.**

**Jessamine: I do not like you!**

**Tessa: And the list goes on...**

**Will: *sits there facing away, and pouting* You people suck.**

_**We rock. Its the undeniable truth. When you look up the definition of truth... its says that our awesomeness is the truest thing out there. **_

**Gabriel: That was just pathetic. It really sucked.**

_**You know what?! No one asked you! Shut up you filthy Lightworm! Don't make me box your ears!**_

**Cecily: *bursts out laughing* **

**Gabriel: *meekly* I didn't actually mean it. **

_**Better. You mind your manners young man.**_

**Sophie: So... you were telling us about your story.**

_**Yes. I was. *jumps up and down squealing... and fangirling... with no shame* I am sooooo psyched about this! Oh... and most of the story will be in Will's POV. Please stick with me! Here's the story...**_

**… …**

**Chapter 1**

**Tessa's POV**

Tessa Gray sighed and almost- almost, mind you- stomped her foot. She scowled. Tessa absolutely loathed girls who stomped their feet. It was plain ridiculous.

A big fat raindrop fell, hitting Tessa on the cheek. What? She groaned. Why did the world hate her so much today? First, she received tons of homework from every class. Then, her brother Nate, instead of picking her up like he was supposed to, forgets. Leaving her out here, in front of her school- Saint Raziel's Academy for the Gifted- for hours. Now, it was raining.

She decided to try calling Nate again, she knew it would be useless, he never answered. No reply.

Tessa sank to the steps, sighing. Her phone blipped. Oh great, maybe it was Nate.

She checked it, and was baffled. She didn't know that number. Bing! Her phone blipped again.

(Beginning of texting)

**?: Happy Birthday!**

**?: James... **

Tessa sighed, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and started to text the unnamed personage that he had the wrong number when another text appeared. Then another. And another. She decided to play along, she nothing else to do, after all.

**?: You bloody, unfaithful arsehole!**

**?: Sorry! ...**

**?: Nope... I'm sorry for leaving you with Jessamine today.**

**?: Happy Birthday!?**

She sighed

_Tessa: I think that you have the wrong number._

There was a small gap in between the next text, as if the person was hesitating.

**?: Jem... you can't be that mad at me.**

_Tessa: This is the wrong number._

**?: Jem!? **

_Tessa: Wrong number. _

**?: I really am sorry. You can't stay mad at me forever!**

Tessa could feel the remorse coming from the person on the other line. Sort of.

_Tessa: Yes I can... and you have the wrong number!_

**?: No! If you stay mad at me I'll be alone!**

_Tessa: Whose fault is that?_

**?: Jem! I'd be completely alone! **

_Tessa: I bet that is an exaggeration. And, no joke, this is the wrong number! I don't know a 'Jem', or a 'Jessamine'. Though... if you shipped them they would still be 'Jem', or 'Jessamine'! Adorable!_

**?: ...**

**?: ...**

**?: ...**

**?: You really aren't Jem. Jem would never ship himself with Jessamine. This is a wrong number! Whoops! Awkward! Sorry.**

_Tessa: That's okay. *sigh*_

**?: What's up Unnamed Personage?**

_Tessa: *extreme gasp* Hey! You theif! That's my name for you!_

**?: Not sorry! I made it better. Anyway... my name is so much better than Unnamed Personage. Its Will.**

_Tessa: Well Will, I could be a serial killer. Its not safe to give your name away to random strangers._

**Will: Are you a serial killer?**

_Tessa: No._

**Will: So there. It was safe to give you my name.**

Why was this boy so stubborn? Though, grinning, she realized she was too.

_Tessa: I could have been a serial killer. I could be lying._

**Will: Are you?**

_Tessa: No._

**Will: So there. Stop arguing. Now its only polite to tell me your name. So... tell me.**

_Tessa: What?! No! You could be a serial killer! And... don't tell me what to do!_

**Will's POV**

Will burst out laughing. Frowning he realized this was strange. Only Jem, his best friend, had been able to make him laugh. He had grown out of his carefree childhood personage since his sister, Ella, had passed away. He smiled, determined to get some entertainment from this wrong number.

**Will: Wow Mary! That is soooo immature! Of course I'm not a killer. Killers are not brilliant. I am brilliant.**

_?: That is so not my name! You are not brilliant._

**Will: Geez Ashley! How you wound me!**

_?: Nope. And how do you know I'm a girl? I could be a boy._

Nope, all her arguing gave her away. Not really. But she was a girl. The hard part was proving it.

**Will: Brittaney... you're a girl. You're too pretty to be a boy.**

_?: What?! I could be ugly. You can't see me! _

He smiled. She never denied it, he had her trapped.

**Will: Yes I can. You never denied that you are a girl. Staying in a state of denial is bad Chelsea. You're hot.**

_?: No. That's cause I am a girl. I do what I want. And soooo no! Liar! Don't tell me what I am!_

**Will: Rebel! I like it! Dorthy... I may need to meet you for coffee tomorrow. **

_?: I don't meet serial killers for coffee. Only scones. And only on Tuesdays. Dorthy... like the Wizard of Oz?_

**Will: Yes that is an influential, to the imagination of people in comas, book. And Eloise, meeting with murderers is a bad practice! No matter what day of the week, or what food you eat. Marry me?**

He frowned, though he knew she was joking, he was getting nervous at the thought that she was going out with other guys. Especially serial killers! He didn't know why he said what he said, he just did. Why wouldn't this girl tell him her name? He had to know.

_?: What the?! You're so immature! I face my fears! Therefore I eat breakfast with danger. (He is my prefered murderer. Because he has manners!) And Tuesday is the only day he can spare. (He is so busy running his torture business.) I hope you cry from my rejection._

**Will: What the heck Fanny! I am the best offer you could get! You have a sick sense of humor. **

_?: No. And no. And I am only like this on days where my brother forgets to pick me up for five and a half hours, leaving me in the rain. Soaked to the bone._

**Will: Ow! Harsh! Where are you Gabriella? I will pick you up. **

Wow. That really sucked. Maybe he could help her. He looked out the window, it was raining heavily. So that must mean she lived in London too! He his logic was useless, but he was for some odd reason- reassuring himself. Looking at the number once more he realized she had the same area code. Yup, she lived here. He grinned, goofily.

_?: I do not ride with weirdos. I might not live in the same country as you. The chances are almost zero. You are wrong again._

**Will: You live in London, Harriet. Because here it is raining very heavily. I am not weird. We have been over this. I am brilliant. **

_?: I have an aunt named Harriet. Will... I will tell you whatever helps you sleep at night. So... yes you are brilliant. I do live in London._

**Will: So Isabelle... you live in London. You should go out with me. #playinitcool**

_?: It's not Isabelle. You are SUCH a dork! #rejected_

**Will: Good. That would have been awkward, right Juliet, because I have a cousin named Isabelle. #youwoundme. #willalwaysloveyou. #neverletgo #Frozen #Disney #childhoodnostalgia**

_?: OH MAH GOSH! No! You are such a dork! That was... hashtag abuse! #immaturety #growup!_

**Will: OH! Really Kaelie, I'm immature! **

**?: Nope. Yes Will, you are.**

**Will: I walked right into that didn't I Lucie? Good thing you're here to teach me how to verbally defend myself.**

_?: Yup! That's why I'm here. And try again. We don't want you being shoved in any more trash cans, besides the doctor says its bad to be locked into so many lockers. Don't worry sweetheart, I'm here to help._

Will burst out laughing. His laughter was deep and throaty. His younger by one year sister- Cecily, who was an almost exact replica of him with midnight hair and pansy eyes- burst into the room. Concern was etched on her face.

"Will, are you okay? I'm concerned." She looked down at his phone that lay in his hand. "Oh great, did you change your mind?"

Will knew just what she was talking about. Tatiana had asked him out, he had refused. The blonde with grass brown eyes creeped him out. He would not change his mind. Gross.

He looked down grinning, and typed his reply.

**Will: Good. Those trash cans smell. I don't know how I fit into those lockers!? My muscles are huge! Thank you so much Maria. I appreciate it.**

_?: What muscles? You are very bad at guessing names. Has anyone ever told you that?_

He cracked up. Cecily's face twisted with confusion. "Will, who are you texting?"

"Cecy," he turned to her and smirked, "its easier to tell you who I'm not texting. I'm not texting," he scrolled down, reciting the failed names, "I'm not texting; Mary, Ashley, Brittany, Chelsea, Dorothy, Eloise, Fanny, Gabriella, Harriet, Isabelle, Juliet, Kaelie, Lucie, or Maria."

Will nodded at his sister's befuddled face. "So... who are you texting?"

Will sighed, "she hasn't told me that yet. I'm in the process of guessing."

"So... you're texting a stranger?"

Will laughed. "Hey, that's exactly what she told me!"

Cecily sighed, and walked out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

Will set back to work. His thumbs flitted over the keyboard.

**Will: Ha ha. Very funny. Please give me a clue Naomi!**

_?: You still suck. My name starts with a capital, not lowercase, T. _

**Will: Tyla? Tyra? Tilly? Tammy? Teresa? Tessa? Give me another clue. Like the whole name.**

_?: ..._

_?: ..._

_?: ..._

**Will: YES! I got it right! Which name was it?**

_?: Do you promise you are not a serial killer? Or any criminal?_

**Will: Geez Tyra! I promise! The only crime I'm guilty of is stealing thousands too many hearts.**

_?: Not it. Fine. It ends in A._

**Will: REALLY Tyla?! **

_?: Duck... duck... _

**Will: DID YOU JUST REFER TO THOSE EVIL, BLOODTHIRSTY, CANNIBALISTIC BEASTS? AS IF THEY DID NOT ALREADY GET ENOUGH ATTENTION! I NEVER THOUGHT ANYONE, EVEN YOU TERESA, WOULD STOOP THAT LOW! **

_?: Will... take a chill pill. _

_?: Goose._

**Will: Yes! I was right! To celebrate I will take you out to coffee. **

_Teresa: You are only half right. My name is Theresa, but that sounds like a ninety-two year old woman's name. Therefore, I go by Tessa. There is no way I would ever go to coffee with you. Ever. I don't know you._

**Will: But Tess, (it fits you. Pretty name for a pretty girl.) I love you! I even love your ninety-two year old split personality.**

_Tess: Tough love. Its unrequited. *shoves a bridge at you* Build yourself a bridge and get over it. _

Will grinned.

_Tess: Its Tessa. With an A. Not Tess._

_Tess: My split personality is chasing you around the neighborhood, she is surprisingly fast for a ninety-two year old woman, with a dusty broom. _

**Will: Tess, I still love you. With all your sarcasm too. **

_Tess: Unrequited. Nate said he would pick me up. Goodnight Will. _

**Will: TeSs, WhO Is NaTE?**

He went into panic mode. Who was Nate, and why did he care?

_Tessa: No one. Goodnight._

Why wouldn't she answer his questions?

**Will: Who's Nate?!**

Will sighed. Tossing his phone on his desk, he closed his eyes, falling into a fitful sleep.

**…**

_**So did you guys like it? *hesitantly asks while rubbing hands together* I really like this and had tons of fun writing it. I have so much adorable things planned for the future! I need your guy's help... tell me... should Tessa already go to his school and Will just not know it, or should she arrive. Leading to an adorable, hilarious, and awkward first meeting? Please review and tell me!**_

**Will: No is going to review. **

_**Well that's just rude! **_

**Will: Your stupid.**

_**That's sooo rude... and very uncalled for!**_

**Will: Was it?**

**Jem: Yes. Will, it was.**

**Cecily: You've become such a...**

**Gabriel: Grouch? **

**Cecily: Yes, but I was looking for a nice way to say it. **

**Tessa: Don't sugarcoat it. **

_***determined not to let this run wildly off like it always does* Well! That's great! Please review with your suggestions, comments, concerns, care. They make my day!**_


	2. I'm A Charmer

**22 reviews... 20 follows... 10 favorites! OH MY GOODNESS YOU GUYS! I NEVER EXPECTED TO GET THAT MANY REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER! You guys (mostly, from the evidence I gathered, gals) (wow... that sounded weird.) You peeps (haha) blew my mind. It is because of you that I'm writing this chapter. Thank you so much. Your reviews are the things that brighten my life. Seriously. As cheesy as that sounds**

**I apologize for not posting sooner. I have been extremely busy with school. Talk about awks... right? (Is that not a thing? Well... it is now... or will be soon!) Anyway, I soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I hope this (awful, in my downgrading opinion) chapter makes up for it...**

**$*%-38-$-$/"-$-$-$-";"+$la de da... this is a line breaker#-7+$;%-';+#(#( 91#+9";;'/?$-;3-3$$-8";!;/!(283$37;$";-!#**

Will sighed and got out of his car, it wasn't like he didn't have to eventually get out, and walked towards his school. He just thought that the longer he put it of the more time he had before another tedious day of schooling began.

A boy with black hair and warm brown eyes was standing uncomfortably while a girl with red hair and black eyes was talking to him. The girl twisted her hair around a finger and smirked. The boy- Jem, his closest friend since seventh grade, stood there, growing increasingly more red and tense.

Will almost laughed, the girl, what was her name... Marissa, must be flirting with Jem. Jem _never_ took that well. He walked up to them, placing his hand on Jem's shoulder. "Jem... stop dawdling. We'll be late for class. Molly... can you leave?"

Marissa's mouth opened in an offended O. "It's Marissa. Not Molly. Geez!" She stomped off.

Jem turned to glare at Will. "You shouldn't have been so rude."

Will smirked. "All I did was 'accidentally' call her by something that was not her name. Its not like she's in the middle of some serious identity crisis." Will dropped the argument, not because he was wrong (he wasn't) but because... he was being the 'bigger man.'

The boys walked to their shared first hour, Calculus. Who didn't love Calculus?

The voice inside his head answered his unasked question, "me."

**-This is a line-breaker. You can plan your review now. ;-) -**

His Calculus teacher, Mrs. Dodds, (I am a PJO fan... you can't blame me.) glared at him. For no reason. No reason other than the fact that she had overheard his conversation with Gabriel Lightworm, so called for his sick obsession with his baby sister, where he had said she was the oldest, worst, and most brain dead teacher in the entire Academy.

Bored, and barely five minutes into class he pulled out his phone, resting it below his desk on his lap. Will checked to make sure the volume was all the way down before he unlocked the screen (after you have detention in Mrs. Dodds for making that stupid mistake, you never make it again.)

Will scrolled through his apps searching for something at least mildly entertaining; hmm flappy bird... did he feel like obsessively giving some poor bird a migraine today? Nah, he wasn't in that mood. Umm Snapchat... did he want to annoyingly spam people's inboxes with vanity projects? Boring! Will scrolled some more and stumbled upon his message box with the last person he had texted on it open. Tessa he-didn't-know-her-last-name-but-he-was-obsessive-so-he-would-find-out. (Whew! That was a mouthful... she needed a new last name.)

Will grinned and opened it up. His fingers flew, silently of course, across the keypad, scrolling out a message.

**( A/N: I Don't want to write the full names each time, and you guys are smart enough to understand so I will write the initials only.)**

**W: Hi Tess! I'm sooo bored.**

A few minutes later he received a response.

_T: Will! I am in the middle of class. Entertain yourself! Don't do anything inappropriate. _

He grinned. Too bad for her.

**W: Did you get in trouble?**

_T: No..._

**W: Are you in trouble? **

_T: No..._

**W: Then you can deal with my pestering. I'm bored.**

_T: If I get in trouble... I will kill you._

**W: Aah... why?**

_T: Because..._

**W: Way to avoid the subject.**

_T: Thank you. I didn't even have to try._

**W: Way to change the subject.**

_T: I rule. _

**W: I rule.**

_T: I rule._

**W: We rule.**

_T: True dat._

**W: Reeeeally?!**

_T: Deal with it._

Will glanced up to a silent classroom. Everyone was staring at him. Which was more than his usual group of fangirls. Surprisingly.

Mrs. Dodds banged her ruler stick on the desk in making poor Tyler Jones almost fall out of his seat. (Seriously... who has a ruler stick? And who carries it around and bangs in on innocent student's desks?)

"William Herondale... what are you doing?" Mrs. Dodds snarled at him.

"Using my phone. And to you, it's Will."

The class stared at him open-mouthed.

"Whatever." His evil teacher back to the front of her classroom, and proceeded to continue her lesson. If it was possible (Will was sure it wasn't.) his classmates' mouths dropped even farther. They'd better watch out, unless they wanted insects along with dirt to find a way into their practically unhinged mouths.

They were, not that he wasn't, probably expecting him to be in big trouble. Not that he was complaining.

**W: Tess... guess what!**

Will had to wait a few minutes for her reply. A few boring, calculus filled minutes.

_T: Don't call me that._

_T: What?_

**W: I got caught.**

_T: What, why aren't you in trouble?_

**W: Because teachers love me.**

**W: Because I'm charming... and haaaawt!**

_T: I doubt it._

_T: There is no justice in the universe._

**W: Aah. A wound deep to the heart. Tess, my dear, how you hurt me. **

**W: Wanna play a game? (THIS IS NOT A SCARY MOVIE. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A SCARY MOVIE. I WILL (THAT'S MY NAME) NOT KILL YOU... OR ANYONE ELSE!) **

_T: Wow, you're a dork. What game?_

**W: Curiosity is bad. It kills cats.**

**W: Twenty questions!**

_T: Fine... _

Will would like to say that this was all part of his elaborate scheme to find out more about 'Tessa'. But it wasn't. It was one of those spur of the moment things that always got him into trouble. And like every other time he disregarded that feeling.

**-$8-3%*%%-7++$3;3×! The end of chapter. Not particularly sorry for the minor cliffie. Because it really isn't one. %7+;%(3+$#+$+$+**

**K... so... is cheese in Spanish. (queso) Now I know that chapter was extremely short for the waiting I made you do... but I felt I needed to post. So there was a short chapter.**

**For you PJO fans I posted a new fic called "Not This World"... check it out? #shamelessself-promotion**

**Will you guys review and tell me what questions you want to see in their game? **

**Can I get twenty (or more would be nice) reviews for the next chappie?**


	3. My Apologies (not a chapter)

Honestly guys,

I am a horrible person who has no consideration for the stories she posts... and I'm gonna try... meaning I will post as soon as I can... which will be within the next three weeks. I won't be able to get it out that soon because... i's finals season and- WHAM!

I'm sorry! *ducks away from tomatoes* I really am! *dodges flying horseshoe* WHAT! I could've die! In the interest of no one going to jail for manslaughter... let's not!

Anyway, I never thought I would be a person who _literally_ never updates. But in my defense, I am in some pretty rigorous courses which require tons of work and writing (we even have to write essays in PE). Well, i'll try. I really will.

Updates (and homework) here I come!

Sincerely,

A Loser Who Can't Handle Her Responsibilities


	4. Huzzah!

**Yeah, so, I've been gone for so long... (am I the only one just started singing that in their head) that I ****ought not pursue writing this, but never fear, I shant give up on thee! Woah, anyway sorry... here be ****yer story matey! New Years Resolution: A more dependable and timely updating schedule!**

**Also. I made a few little changes to the previous chapter... but they're rather important to the overall ****story (of which I have written an actual**_** plotline**_**), so you might want to reread them, you don't have to ****but you should.**

* * *

**W: Fine. Ooh, this is gonna be good... Huzzah!**

Will grinned. Ignoring math class, asking cryptically mystical questions. He had a brilliant future ahead of him... for the next, Will looked at the clock in the uppermost corner of his phone, fifteen minutes.

Next to him, puzzled, Jem shot him a look. Will shook his head dismissively._ Not Now_. His phone vibrated.

Secretly, because despite the fact that he was William Herondale, getting caught using his phone twice in one class period certainly meant a referral- possibly even a detention.

_T: Huzzah? _

**W: Huzzah- verb, (archaic) used to express approval or delight, hurrah. Other forms; huzzah, huzzas, ****huzzaed. **

**W: P.S. That counted as one question. **

_T: Very nice use of classical diction. And NO IT DID NOT! _

**W: Whatever, Tess. Well, now that you've so kindly started our game off for us... THE RULES! *drum ****roll***

**W: Nothing illegal. Twenty questions per person. Everything quentiony is a question. **

_T: Got that. Also, that's not a real word. _

**W: Don't sass me. **

**W: My turn. What's your (full) name? How old are you? What's your Birthday? And what star sign ****does that make you? What's your favorite color? What's your lucky number? Do you have any pets? ****Have you ever turned down pizza? How tall are you? What shoe size are you?**

_T: That's way more than one question. _

**W: Duh. **

_T: Shut up. _

Will rolled his eyes, and quickly tapped out a text.

**W: Bossy. **

_T: You should number your questions. 1) I'm not going to tell you that, I've already told you, I won't say __because you could be a serial killer. 2) One day I'll regret this, most likely due to the fact that I shouldn't __be telling someone I've never met in real life my age, and sixteen. 3) November 17, 1999. 4) Scorpio. 5) __Pansy blue. 6) Seventeen. 7) No. 8) Yes, not because it was pizza, but because someone had dipped it in __chocolate. It was a rather traumatizing experience, but I survived. 9) 1.74 meters. 10) Seven in women's._

**W: Your birthday's in three weeks. Are you excited? **

_T: Not really. I'll ask for the same thing I get every year. _

**W: And that is... **

_T: Books. Books. And if possible, more books. _

_T: By the way, that counted as a question. _

**W: No, it didn't. Because I simply posed a continuation of your previous statement. And there was no ****question mark. :P**

_T: Fine. My turn though. _

_T: 1) How old are you, honestly? 2) What's your birthday, and therefore your grade? 3) What's your __favorite color? 4) Do you have any pets? 5) What's your favorite playing token in Monopoly? 6) How tall __are you? 7) Have you ever used the phrase "back in my time" to someone younger than you? 8) __Neapolitan ice cream: What flavor do you eat first?_

**W: Seventeen. Cheater, now I reserve the right to do that every time. March 26, 1998, and I only ****answer on the condition that you answer this too, 11th grade. Red. Yes, my family has a very grumpy ****cat. The boot. 1.79 meters. Oh, definitely. Chocolate, I mean who wouldn't?**

_T: Me. I wouldn't._

**W: Whatever, you disappoint me. I'm not even going to ask. What was the last piece of clothing you ****purchased? Do you ever make your own greetings cards? At what age did you twig onto the fact Santa ****wasnt real? Whats your favorite fruit? Have you ever done something really unbelievable, only to ****have no one around to see it? Because I have ;) Do you love or hate rollercoasters? Which was the ****greatest Empire? Whats the cleverest word you know? Is the glass half full or half empty? Do you love ****or loathe Harry Potter?**

_T: Woah, that's some shoddy punctuation. 11) A pair of white stockings to go with my Marauder's Map __dress. 12) Only for my family and closest friends. 13) You only assume I have. 14) Kiwis. They're perfect. __15) Of course, who hasn't? 16) I rather hate them. I'm terrified of heights. 17) That's a hard one. It would __be between the Byzantine Empire, because they were so incredibly full of culture. Did you know they __made their enemies drink wine from the skulls of their allies. Or it would be the Grecian Empire (though __they weren't really an Empire), because even though they were conquered by the Romans, they outlived __them and continued on. 18) I have three; Ennui (a lack of spirit, enthusiasm, or interest. Boredom), __Exacerbate (to make a bad problem or situation worse), and anathema (something or someone that one __vehemently dislikes). 19) Entirely full... of matter! 20) Is that even a question, cause it really shouldn't be. __Only the uncultured refuse to see its brilliance._

Will rolled his eyes. Of course she would like odd things. Like the Byzantine Empire and people who drank alcohol out of other people's skulls. And of course this girl would point out his punctuational (was that a word?) errors.

**W: Well duh, it's hard to have correct punctuation while texting. **

_T: Well I manage to do it. PS No more questions for you :( _

**W: You're Tessa. **

**W: And how did they do that? Drink from skulls? How would the liquid stay in, with the empty eye ****sockets, nose holes, and the wholey jaw bones?**

_T: Who knows, they were the Byzantines, they could anything. _

**W: How many questions do you have left? **

_T: Twelve. _

**W: Question hoarder! **

_T: Sure, sure. It's called budgeting. And it's efficient. _

Will's ears pounded as the tumultuous- and extremely obnoxious- bell rang, releasing him from the agony that was Calculus. (Honestly though, he understood that some people liked- even loved- it, but it was pure_ torture._) Students poured out of the classroom- and in his opinion, causing a riot wherever they went, and into the hallways. Most of them desperate to escape whatever class they were in, there would always be the stragglers though. Next to him Jem droned about the merits of calculus (he was one of those unfortunate saps who enjoyed it). Will loved Jem, he honestly did, but there were some things even self-proclaimed brothers didn't do for each other. And this qualified. "And I'm going to have to walk home because I'm going to the library after school today. Because you're Will, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Jem stared at Will's face- distantly he noticed it, but he was too spaced out to notice it- and sighed. "You're not even listening to me, are you William?"

Will shook his head, clearing the cobwebs out of it, and blinked. "No, you well enough know I wasn't. But like an ape, do repeat yourself James." A breathy sigh. "You know I won't. It's your loss either way." He turned, pushing his backpack farther up his slim shoulders. "Also, since you happen to be off to you last class, I should remind you. For the last two days- as well as Thursday and Friday of last week- you've forgotten your little sister, the one you've sworn never to inconvenience," he paused for a breath, "here. She's walked home, and if I might add, been incredibly mad about it." Jem gave him a reproachful look. "She told me to tell you, because I'm apparently more likely to remember-"

Will nodded. "Oh, too true. Continue."

"Oh, thank you, King William, for graciously interrupting me then_ allowing_ me to continue." Jem turned an annoyed look Will's direction as he dodged out of the way of a giggling gaggle of girls (say that five times fast). Hah, that was... great. "Anyway, you have to wait for her and pick her up today. Or, she informed me, she would catch a ride home today from-"

"Oh. that great. So I'll just leave." Will grinned.

"From Gabriel Lightwood who- yesterday- offered to drive her home."

"_WHAT_?!" Will turned a look of pure, abject horror towards Jem, as curious- or annoyed- passerby stared at him. "She can't! Cecily knows that we took an oath of rivalry in first grade!" He shook his head. "There's no way. From Gabriel Lightworm? This is too much. Of course I'll pick her up." Will mumbled under his breath, trailing off as he reached the Honor Junior Literature class.

Turning to Jem he grinned ruefully. "Don't worry, I'll pick Cecy up today. And this, my brother my friend, this is where we make our own, separate way. To long we've survived in the other shadows. It is time. Time for us to create our own legacies. '_Ave atque vale, frater_'. I'll see you at the Institute, oh and do have a good time at the library."

* * *

As James Carstairs pushed open the door to the Limehouse District Public Library (conveniently in the middle of his school- Saint Raziel's Academy for the Gifted- and his home- The Institute, which happened to be an orphanage/collective foster home branch off founded by Saint Raziel as well) and stepped inside, releasing a rush of cool, fresh air and stepped inside. The crisp smell specific to libraries enveloped him, drawing out a smile. He may not love literature like Will did, but he did adore the silence and quietude of libraries. Jem nodded at a passing person and looked away. It was really crowded today, it looked like he was going to have a particularly hard time finding a table to himself. No matter, he didn't mind sharing.

Jem walked up the stairs, he found it preferable to waiting for the sure to be crowded elevator, especially when he was only going up to the second floor. He walked up, basking in the low murmur of life within the library. When he reached the second floor landing he walked around searching for a place to sit. After two unsuccessful loops around the level Jem concluded that there was only one table with any space left, that was relatively quiet at least. The brown haired girl there was surrounded by paper, though she had a book out in front of her.

Jem walked over there and whispered, loud enough to draw the girl's attention but quiet enough to retain the sacred presence of the library. "Would it be alright for me to sit here?"

The girl looked up at him with a content, dazed look on her face. One that he had seen often enough on Will's face to know that this girl was so immersed in whatever she was reading that she had tuned out the rest of the world.

"Of course." The chocolate haired girl had steel gray colored eyes, a pretty upturned face, and a steady lilting voice. She sat up and pushed her stuff- which was currently inhabiting the majority of the small, three seater table- to the corner next to her. "Sorry."

Jem shook his black haired head at her, "it's fine", and sat down.

She mumbled something under her breath and slid a thin, tasseled gold bookmark with black cursive writing, '_as in our will to love or not; in this we stand or fall..._', and started going through the papers in front of her, sighing heavily.

"Did you say something?" Jem inquired.

"It was nothing." Her grey eyes met his brown ones ruefully, "I was simply complaining that now I, quite certainly, have to start working on my homework. Which... I just no."

"Well if you tell me what school do you go to, and perhaps what grade you're in, I might be able to help you." Jem pronounced.

She sighed. "As absolutely brilliant as that sounds, I couldn't ask that of you, especially when you probably came here to do something for yourself. Plus," she turned away as if bracing herself for a huge hit and shuddered, somewhat mockingly as she grinned at him. "It's calculus."

He nodded gravely, eyes laughing. "Luckily for you, I came here to do my calculus homework, without my brother stealing it and turning it into paper airplanes of various sizes 'for academic purposes'. So we can perhaps work on it together." He stuck his hand out the short distance across the table. She shook it. "I'm James Carstairs, though everyone calls me Jem. I go to Saint Raziel's Academy for the Gifted. Prestigious sounding, I know, but..." Jem raised his hands placatingly.

"It's okay, I go there too. I'm in eleventh grade." She nodded and he sighed, relieved. It was hard to explain to 'outsiders' that though the school sounded prestigious, it was like every other high school; loud, chaotic, and rarely fully educational.

She tilted her head curiously at him, "I'm Tessa Gray, Theresa_ actually_. But Theresa Gray sounds rather stuffy, and as though it should belong to someone older." She smiled bashfully at him. "I'm afraid I won't be much help, I'm rather terrible at Calculus, hence my dreadful apprehension of it."

He chuckled quietly. "That's fine. I actually like it. My brother teases me quite often because of it. If it's any consolation, I like the violin as well."

She snickered. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of judging you: I would spend every minute of every day of my life reading if I could. And not just regular books, classical literature." Like Will, Jem thought.

"Very nice," Jem nodded towards their papers. "Shall we get working on those then? The sooner we finish these, the more time we have left over. The more time you have to read...?" He left it hanging, an open question.

"Oh," Tessa said, surprised. "_A Tale of Two Cities_. It's really quite brilliant,_ honest_."

"By Charles Dickens?" Jem inquired. Though he was quite sure of the answer, Will had read it before, a few times perhaps.

"Yes! You've read it?" She asked, eyes shining.

"Sadly, no. But my brother has. It must be good though."

"You should read it, it_ is_ good."

"I'll try. Well, we do get sidetracked quite easily, don't we?" He smiled over at her, sheepishly.

Tessa chuckled, her rather pretty gray eyes full of amusement, and shook her index finger at him. "That was not my fault... this time."

He chuckled and pulled her calculus paper over to him, eyes quickly scanning it._ Easy_. Tessa leaned over to him, peering at their papers. "They're practically identical!

This shouldn't be_ so_ hard."

"Nope," he agreed, "not so hard, at all." The two leaned closer, pencils whirring, calculus and laughter whispering and whirling through the air.

* * *

**Well... hopefully... I've redeemed myself a tiny bit within your eyes. Just a little...**

**_..._**

**_..._**

_**Can I (rather selfishly) get a review from every person who reads this. Even guests can review. I'm ****trying a new style of writing and I'd like to know how I'm doing. Gratzi!**_


End file.
